


Realizations

by theechosea



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theechosea/pseuds/theechosea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluff piece written for a relationship challenge: Taiki, Ami, library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizations

She was nestled against his shoulder, his ear touching her cheek, arms wrapped around each other. One hand squeezed her side affectionately as they shared each other's breath. Idly she moved one hand up towards the nape of his neck and massaged the area where his ponytail began.  
She shifted her head, moving slowly so she could trace a line to his nose with the tip of hers. She watched his eyes lit with a mischevious wanting sparkle as she let out a breath slowly prickling his skin, as he leaned in trying to take hold of her mouth with his own. She pulled back making him follow her before finally giving way, and allowing him to 'steal' the kiss. Her fingers knotted themselves furiously into his hair as his own pressed into her back massaging gently around her belt line.  
She broke for air, moaning slightly, arching back as his mouth traced down her chin, nibbling, "Mizuno-kun."  
"Ahm--" she began.  
Something wasn't right!  
A youma?  
"Mizuno-kun?" he repeated, urgently.  
Did he sense it too?  
She tilted her head forward, opening her eyes slowly, to find brown eyes, searching hers, concerned. A distinctly unruffled ponytail slipped slowly over one shoulder and danced for a moment towards his navel.  
She felt the heat volcanic rising up her face.  
"Is everything alright?" Taiki asked.  
She absently picked up a sheaf of notepapers and began to fan her face, "Hai..." she answered, fixing her eyes behind him onto the nearest shelf of books. Well, it could be worse, she reasoned, Minako, some or all of the other inner senshi could also have been there. Given her body refused to melt into a puddle so she could escape, she settled for trying to give a reassuring smile.  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
She nodded, "Yes?" she said, although she knew it sounded completely untrue, "I...perhaps I'm coming down with something..." she stood up, gathered her things, "Thank you for your concern, please excuse me."  
Taiki watched her go, with a slightly puzzled look, and disappeared into the stacks, searching for the poetry section.  
_Her hair like a river, rippled slow/ and in her eyes a twinkle so..._


End file.
